Wonderwall
by DeyRocks
Summary: SongFic sur la chanson Wonderwall d'Oasis. Je te regarde t’éloigner sous leurs regards accusateurs. La tête haute, le pas vif, les larmes aux yeux, je le sens. Et moi je n’en reviens pas. Je n’en reviens tout simplement pas que tu l’aies fait.


Salut tout le monde! Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fic! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. C'est une histoire basée sur la chanson Wonderwall d'Oasis. Ouais ces temps-ci je suis stickée dessus je l'écoute sans arrêt. Si vous avez une chance, écoutez-là elle est vraiment bonne ! Bon, je n'en dis pas plus, lisez vous verrez !

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_Aujourd'hui sera le jour_

_Où ils rejetteront la faute sur toi._

Je te regarde t'éloigner sous leurs regards accusateurs. La tête haute, le pas vif, les larmes aux yeux, je le sens. Et moi je n'en reviens pas. Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas que tu l'aies fait. Ma mère te fait les gros yeux alors que tu t'apprêtes à franchir une dernière fois la porte du Terrier. Je sais que c'est moi qu'elle devrait regarder ainsi. Tout est de ma faute. Si je n'étais pas aussi lâche aussi. Tu étais sûrement tannée d'attendre après moi. Depuis dix ans qu'on se connaît maintenant et je ne t'ai toujours pas avoué ce que je ressentais.

_By now you should've somehow realised_

_What you gotta do_

_À présent tu dois quelque peu t'être rendue compte_

_De ce que tu dois faire._

Tu as réalisé que jamais je ne me l'avouerais. Et quand il t'a invitée du fin fond de sa Bulgarie, tu n'as pas su refuser. Il t'offrait une belle vie, Viktor Krum. Une belle demeure, un bon salaire, un mari célèbre, un poste de gestion au sein de l'équipe Bulgare et un amour inconditionnel. Oh pour ça oui, il t'aime ton Vicky, je n'en doute pas à en juger par la dizaine de lettres par semaine qu'il t'envoie. Mais sûrement pas autant que moi.

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

_Je ne crois pas que quiconque ressente_

_Ce que je ressens pour toi._

Oui, je viens enfin de me l'avouer. Je t'aime Hermione. Mais il est trop tard, ta décision est prise. Tu t'en vas en Bulgarie dans deux jours. Et dans une semaine tu seras Mme Krum. Quel horrible nom ! Krum. Ça sonne comme… comme un hippogriffe qui mord dans un furet bien croquant. J'entends la porte se refermer doucement. Et mon cœur se serre à l'idée de ne plus jamais l'entendre se refermer de cette façon. La mer de rouquins autour de moi commence à s'agiter, mais je ne les voie pas. Je les entends commenter ton départ. Ils ne cessent de tout te reprocher, alors que c'est moi qu'ils devraient traiter de sombre crétin. Ginny est adossée à la fenêtre, elle dit qu'elle ne te pardonnera jamais. Fred et Georges se dirigent vers le salon suivis de maman et papa. Tous sont sous le choc. Tous sont très en colère contre toi. Ma sœur a les poings serrés. Maman ne cesse de grommeler des mots qu'elle ne serait pas très contente de m'entendre répéter. Mais moi je reste là. Je ne bouge pas. J'espère seulement entendre la porte grincer pour m'indiquer que tu as changé d'idée. Mais par-dessus tout, je souhaite que tu ne te laisses pas abattre par ce qu'ils ont dit.

_Backbeat the word is on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt._

_I don't believe that anyone feels_

_The way I do about you now._

_N'écoute pas la rumeur _

_Qui dit que la flamme de ton cœur s'est éteinte_

_Je suis certain que tu l'as entendue plus d'une fois_

_Mais tu n'as jamais eu le moindre doute._

_Je ne crois pas que quiconque ressente_

_Ce que je ressens pour toi._

Non, toi, tu n'as jamais douté de ce que tu faisais. Hermione Granger, la plus brillante sorcière que j'aie jamais connue, tu as toujours été sûre de toi. Et les nombreuses fois où nous nous sommes disputés, tu as toujours eu raison. Ça m'enrageait. Ça m'enrage toujours. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de t'admirer. Et j'espère que tu sauras encore ignorer les rumeurs qui te concernent et qui devraient m'être crachées en plein visage. Si tu savais comme j'ai honte. Si tu savais comme j'ai mal de te voir partir loin de moi.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding._

_Et toutes les routes que nous devons parcourir sont sinueuses._

_Et toutes les lumières qui nous guident sont aveuglantes._

Mais je souhaite de tout mon être que cette fois-ci tu aies tord. Non, je sais que tu as tord. Je sais que c'est avec moi, Ronald Weasley que tu devrais être. Même si ma demeure n'est pas sublime, même si mon emploi au département des jeux et sports magiques ne me permet pas beaucoup d'extras, même si je ne suis pas célèbre et que je t'offre pas d'emploi, je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout. Plus que personne ne t'aimera jamais. Mais je suis incapable de te le dire. Je vais rougir. Je vais avoir l'air stupide. Je bafouillerai quelques mots sans rapport et je m'enfuirai en donnant une excuse stupide. Je sais. Je suis comme ça moi. Et tu mérites tellement mieux que moi. C'est pour cette raison que je te laisse partir avec lui.

_There are many things that I would like to say to you._

_But I don't know how._

_Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire._

_Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre._

Une chose est sûre, j'ai besoin de toi. J'aurai toujours besoin de toi. Je te devine déjà sur la colline, prête à transplaner. C'est ma dernière chance, bientôt, il sera trop tard. Tu seras partie pour toujours. Allez Ron, bouge. Mais pourquoi mes jambes refusent-elles d'avancer ? Tant pis, je me jette. Je m'élance vers la porte, l'ouvre à la volée et court à toutes jambes dans la fraîcheur du soir. Tu es bien là, comme je t'avais imaginée. Tes cheveux indisciplinés flottent au vent et tu frissonnes sous la légère brise. On dirait que tu attends quelque chose. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fais à t'observer ainsi. Il faut que je fasse vite avant que tu me files entre les doigts.

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me ?_

_And after all,_

_You're my wonderwall._

_Je me suis dit peut-être_

_Seras-tu celle qui me sauvera ?_

_Car après tout,_

_Tu es mon mur de merveilles._

-Hermione ! Criai-je.

Tu te retournes rapidement à l'appel de ton nom. Je dois certainement avoir l'air ridicule à courir ainsi dans la pente pour te rejoindre. Mais je m'en contrebalance.

-Hermione, soufflai-je en me penchant pour reprendre ma respiration.

Tu me regardes sans rien dire. Et je me trouve soudain totalement stupide de t'avoir rejoint. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi te dire. Et tu sembles attendre que je dise quelque chose. Je me relève face à toi. Merlin que tu es belle ainsi. Tes yeux sont brillants de larmes.

Et je comprends : c'est moi que tu attendais. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Je dois vider mon sac une fois pour toutes. Tu dois savoir. Tu as le droit de savoir.

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me ?_

_And after all,_

_You're my wonderwall._

_Je me suis dit peut-être_

_Seras-tu celle qui me sauvera ?_

_Car après tout,_

_Tu es mon mur de merveilles._

Je pose ma main sur ton épaule et j'accroche mon regard au tien. Tu souris.

-Ron, j'ai cru que tu allais me laisser partir.

Je baisse les yeux, honteux.

-Je suis désolé Hermione. Pour ce qu'ils ont dit. Tout est de ma faute. Je sais. Eux ils ne savent pas. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, je crois.

Tu plonges dans mes yeux à ton tour. Je ne sais pas ce que tu y vois pour sourire ainsi. Moi j'explore ton visage que je connais déjà par cœur. Ton front caché par quelques mèches rebelles, tes grands yeux marrons, ton petit nez tout mignon, tes joues qui ont l'air si douces… et tes lèvres. Tes lèvres qui m'attirent comme un aimant. Qui m'appellent. Et là, sans trop savoir ce que je fais, je me penche vers toi.

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me._

_Je me dis peut-être_

_Seras-tu celle qui me sauvera?_

Nos lèvres se frôlent, se touchent. C'est si doux, Hermione. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça faisait si longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. Tes lèvres sont chaudes, rassurantes. Rapidement, nos langues s'entremêlent. Tu t'accroches à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait. Puis je m'éloigne un peu de ton visage.

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me._

_Je me dis peut-être_

_Seras-tu celle qui me sauvera?_

-Reste Hermione. Ne pars pas…

-Mais je… j'ai… Viktor…

-Ah bon sang ! Encore Viktor ! Pitié Hermione, oublie-le ! Écris-lui que tu as changé d'idée que… que… je ne sais pas moi !

-Ron ! J'ai accepté d'épouser Viktor. Je… je ne peux plus rester…

Les larmes qui coulent le long de tes joues me déchirent. Je te serre tout contre moi.

-Reste Hermione. Pour moi…

-Pour toi ?

C'est maintenant. Je le sens. Je dois te le dire.

-Je t'aime.

-Oh Ron ! Je t'aime aussi. Mais ce n'est pas si facile. Il y a Viktor… D'accord, je lui écrirai dès demain.

Je crois que le regard que je t'ai lancé t'a aidé à prendre ta décision. Je suis tellement heureux. J'approche ma main de ton joli visage et j'essuie les larmes qui y ont coulé. Je sens ta petite main se glisser dans mon autre. Je te souris.

-Viens. Ils ont des excuses à te faire, ma belle.

Et nous descendons tranquillement la colline en direction du Terrier, où tu entreras, une nouvelle fois. Et j'espère que tu n'en sortiras pas trop souvent.

_You're gonna be the one that saves me._

_Tu seras celle qui me sauvera._


End file.
